A Long Way From Home
by Princess Hermione
Summary: Her eyes coolly settled on the man before her. How could he say that to her on TV and act like it was no big deal backstage? She watched him as he settled back on the sleek black leather couch with friends...more inside.


**A Long Way From Home**

Her eyes coolly settled on the man before her. How could he say that to her on TV and act like it was no big deal backstage? She watched him as he settled back on the sleek black leather couch with friends. Feeling a jarring presence from behind her, she turned and squinted to see the very person she shared a storyline with. Sighing to herself slightly, she noticed a hint of anger in his eyes.

As he stormed up to her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and ask, "What?"

Scoffing he said, "What do you think _Lita_?" As soon has he had said her name like that, she felt all her feelings of hatred towards him come back. Ever since the so called "affair" between her and Edge had leaked onto the internet, nothing was ever the same. She hated herself for doing something so stupid, hated Matt for leaking their private life, and absolutely hated Edge for what he did. Edge knew she was in a vulnerable spot in her life and he took advantage of it…just like he does with every other woman he's ever known.

Feeling a slight growl appear on her face, she looked away from him to see the man she was just glaring at a moment ago, watching them. She quickly turned her attention back to Edge and noticed that he had taken a step closer to her, which was more in her face.

Glaring at him she muttered venomously, "Get the hell out of my face before I make you."

He snickered, "Like you could take me on," He paused and then turned serious, "If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't have a job."

"Will you listen to your goddamn self? Of course I would still have a job except I would be going for a title and _keeping _it for that matter!" She took a step closer to him and got into his face. His towering figure over her, but it didn't intimidate her, she felt invincible from pain since she had felt so much in the last few months.

"I am so sick and tired of you blaming me! It's not like I picked this storyline, nor did I force you to sleep with me."

She narrowed her eyes, ready to punch him, "No, you just made sure I was too drunk for my own good and planted text messages on my phone for Matt to find." Feeling some tears fill her eyes, she shook them away and stared him down.

He was about to retort, but instead hissed, "Screw you."

"Been there done that and it wasn't that hot." She couldn't help but want to hurt him like he hurt her. She turned around to head in another direction when she saw a group of people that had surrounded them to watch the fight. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "What happened to privacy?" There was never any privacy since the one night stand and it was killing her. It was eating her up inside and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Something to do with the internet?" A sarcastic comment coming from one of the men she hated, John Cena. She paused slightly to glare at him, and then rushed passed the group. The last thing she needed was some asshole making fun of her.

Later that night, Lita found herself at a local bar. She never really cared for drinking, but it seemed to becoming more and more normal for her.

As she tool a sip of her tequila, she didn't bother to look at the person who had sat down next to her.

"Rough day?" She heard _him_ ask.

Letting out a deep breath, she muttered, "When isn't it?" She titled her head slightly to look at him and asked, "What do you want Cena?"

He shrugged while sipping his beer, "Saw the fight--"

"And you thought I'd lay it all out for you? Confide in _you_?" She laughed a dry laugh, "Since when have you and I ever been friends?"

Rolling his eyes, "I didn't come over here to get snapped at--"

"No just to get laid."

"You don't even know me." He told her.

"So? I know your type."

"So don't judge me is what. It's not like I'm judging you."

She ordered another shot of tequila and downed it before saying again, "What do you want Cena? Something to start a new rumor or new material for the fans?"

He scoffed, "Look Red you're not the only person with problems." He smirked, "Would it kill you to be nice?"

She pretended to think about it and said, "Yes."

He rolled his eyes for the last time and stood up. He grabbed his beer while muttering, "Whatever."

Taking her third shot, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slowly pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" a voice growled.

Recognizing it right away, she rolled her eyes, "What's your problem now?"

Edge scoffed, "We were supposed to leave the arena together and appear at the hotel!"

"Whoops?" She said sarcastically.

"Whoops?" He repeated, "We are supposed to keep up a reputation!"

"Oh go find a ring rat." She told him, "I don't care what the fans think. It's a dumb storyline and its not like anyone really cares about it."

"I do--"

"Exactly." She sighed, "Look, I want out and if that means I have to quit to get away from you…I will."

He laughed, "Sure you will. And where exactly will you go _Lita_?" He asked, "Its not like anyone has stuck by you. You've lost everyone and everything."

She shook her head, "No I didn't. I have me and that's all that matters right now. So _you_ can fuck off." With that she hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

As she finished her fourth shot, she got up from the bar and placed some money on the counter. With that she walked out of the bar and over to her car. Four shots was only enough to buzz her after her days in Mexico. She got behind the wheel and looked at the time. It was already 1 in the morning, and she knew what she had to do.

WWE wasn't where she wanted to be anymore…she wasn't happy, wasn't satisfied with the way she was treated, and was beginning to hate everyone backstage. Sure there were people she was still nice to, but not enough to make her stay. She dialed Vince McMahon's number and left him a message telling him she need to give him her two weeks notice. Her contract was just about to expire, so it wouldn't hurt him to let her out of her contract early; its not like she was going to be missed.

After hanging up the phone, she grabbed a map and figured out how to get onto the highway and began to head home…her real home. A place without judgment, a place that was stable, and a place full of forgiveness. She need to be independent again, and the only way to do that was to go…home.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Okay so I started writing this fic today in my math class…and this is how it turned out. A big thanks to my beta xxPaperHeartsBleedxx aka my twin! Anyway, I've heard that Lita is leaving WWE soon…so I figured why not just go with it. I'm thinking that this is the end…but if you want me to go on…tell me and I'll see what I can do. So please please please review! They make me VERY happy!! I really appreciate it! Thanks! -Princess


End file.
